Drabble Soup For The Soul
by Velvet Vouz
Summary: Reader x Various! Because the many handsome KHR men can entertain us in anyway possible. 10th gen, Varias, Cavallone, Shimon, and Arcobalenos are up! Image not by me
1. Hayato Gokudera

The first of many drabbles and ficlets that doesn't correspond to one another. Hope you enjoy, sorry for infrequent updates, and…more formalities that follow. /smacked/ okay, I'm really sorry—NO EXCUSE FOR THAT—just…a lazy bum… WELL OKAY let's start!

*insert disclaimer here* I own nothing but plot.

—**XxXxX—**

It wasn't a big deal, really. It was just paint.

Scratch that. It was two _fuckin'_ walls of _fuckin'_ wallpaper. Not even paint.

At first, you were pretty much okay with it. Who am I kidding; you were one letter away to getting furious. All you thought was a paint change, same range of color, just that nobody told you. Anger could slip pass, cause' you agreed to grey.

It wasn't long till you saw his list-of-things-to-buy. It wasn't grey paint. It was a _fuckin_ beige wallpaper, that's what. So anger ran passed you again. Hit you flat on the face and made it red. His red wasn't even close.*

"HAYATO GOKUDERA, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS." You screamed while marching stomping your way through the base's halls to his room.

"We agreed to grey. We agreed it was gonna be maroon and grey. Why the hell did you change it into a beige wallpaper?" Your eyes were burning. And nobody wants that.

"_Fuckin'_ woman, don't go barging in and complain about the little stuffs I don't care about!" He lit his cigarette, slouching on his oh-so comfortable seat.

"Then why. Why did you ever change it if you don't care."

"Jyuudaime said beige would look better with maroon,"

That was it. Practically all the veins on your forehead popped. You should have known that; coming from Gokudera, it wasn't something odd.

"Well if you love him _so_ much, then go make it your and his room. I'm sure Tsuna will be _thrilled_." You said sarcastically while slamming the door.

You ran back to your room. You didn't think moving would be this hard. God, it was only room to room. You didn't want it to be steel plates like the other rooms. You wanted it to look homey, and you couldn't even pick a color for paint.

You cried to sleep that night. Maybe it was some weird habit but you always cried if you got furious. It wasn't going to be another broken pencil event that you can forgive easily. It wasn't the paint. It wasn't the walls. It wasn't the room. It was being left out. He listened to his boss more than you. What were you to him? But, just as your eyes closed, the door opened.

"(y/n)…look—" He started. The back of his head felt pretty itchy right now.

"What? Tsuna told you to move his things for the move-in?" You replied, voice slightly cracking.

"T-that's not it!" He moved closer to your bed. "I'm— I'm sorry, (y/n)… I should have listened to you, and I shouldn't have followed what jyuudaime said…" It was a different side of him. A side you rarely see. A side that made you sure he was a softie.

You jumped out of bed and clung to his neck. You wouldn't let go. Stupid fights and making up is human. You can't stay mad.

"I'm sorry too, Hayato…" sniffling and sobbing onto his broad, muscular, and husky scented chest. (A.N. can't help myself)

He wrapped his arms around your waist; hugging you back in a sweet and tight embrace.

Yeah it was just paint. But, then again, who knew it could mean more than just that ;)

—**XxXxX—**

Thar you go~ coming up is Yamamoto, then— whatever comes afterwards. I'M ON A ROLL!

*Mind the lame pun or joke there. You see, Gokudera is a storm guardian, right? and storm is red—so, yeah ._.

Review? I LOVE YOU (lol it rhymes)


	2. Takeshi Yamamoto

Short and fluffy like a cake! That's what this is! Since Yamamoto is /that/ adorable :3

I'm part of the anti-ownership-of-KHR club. Just so you know.

—**XxXxX—**

You placed the green and white paper cup on the table and snuggled into your blanket.

It was raining season but it was cold like one of those winter noons. So you stopped by Starb*cks and bought yourself a nice cup of Green Tea Latte before going home from school.

"A book would be nice—" You spoke to yourself.

"How about watching a movie?" A familiar voice said.

"Takeshi?" You jumped from the couch and glomped the poor guardian to the floor. "You said you wouldn't be home until evening!" You can't possibly hide your smile.

"Haha, I know what I said (y/n)-chan, but the old man told me off early, so I dropped by the DVD shop and rented some movies I thought you would like." He explained; still lying on the floor.

"Oh let me see!" You opened the plastic bags, only to reveal your favorites. Chick-flicks. "I thought you hated movies like this…?" You said while jumping back to the warm-ish couch.

"I won't mind." He dusted himself off and stands back up. "As long as I can watch it with my beloved (y/n)-chan…then it's okay." He rubbed the back of his neck. A hint of pink on his cheeks, and furiously bright red on yours.

You immediately placed the DVD onto the player and hit play. You snuggled up to your blanket, socks on, drink in hand, another hand entwined with his, head placed softly to his shoulder, and heavy rain as your own background music.

—**XxXxX—**

Can't help but say d'aww. D'AWW. Okay, am done. *rants for reviews* thanks for reading~ Oh. And mind you, Starb*cks are delicious on rainy days. /is a fan

*rants for reviews again* XOXO


	3. Kyoya Hibari

4th one! The most smexiest prefect ever to roam akiramano's manga *faints* OH KYOYAAAA~ e-erhm—moving on…

Someday…SOMEDAY I WILL OWN YOU!...someday…

Oh and this is a somewhat song fic—enjoy? Please and thankyou!

—**XxXxX—**

It was a singing contest. No, no, I'm kidding, it was a duet…of some sort.

_Midori tanabiku…_

"There you go, Hibird." You fed the little bundle of joy some bird food that you held on your palms.

_Namimori no…_

Next to you was the prefect, who was just sitting down after coming back from his patrolling for a break.

"Hello, Kyoya. It's rare to see you back so soon." You don't know how much he wanted to meet you this time, eh? "Sit down and eat with us." You patted the spot next to you.

_Dai naku, shou naku…_

You opened the bento you had saved for him and yourself. It was simple. Rice, eggs, and the lot. You've never fussed over something like bentos.

"Care for a bite, Kyoya?" You lift you chopsticks of the meal to his mouth. He always liked it so, just never admitted it.

_Nami ga ii…_

It was a simple noon. No disturbance. The rooftop was always a nice place to stay if you wanted to be alone.

"Hibird-chan, let's sing a duet, shall we?" you held out a finger for the bird, and started to sing the anthem. Slowly you sang in a different tempo; a lullaby.

_Itsumo kawaranu…_

Slowly, you felt weight on your shoulder, only to find a lazy eyed prefect dozing off to slumber. You continued to sing.

_Sukoyaka kenage…_

Yes, it was simple and perfect. The breeze coming to your face like silk, the ruffling of the trees, and the laughter of upper and lower classmen.

_Aa, tomo ni utao…_

Whilst holding hands that perfectly fit, he fell asleep on your shoulder. It was an afternoon on the roof top of your beloved Namimori chuu.

_Namimori chuu…_

—**XxXxX—**

How'd it go? I like the first part of the song better than the rest, that's why I used only the first part. I hope it wasn't bad. ;3; I know it isn't love filled like the others—but I'll try my best to make another one! And yes, I'M ON A ROLL!

*gives you restaurant style comment cards* reviews?


	4. Tsunayoshi Sawada

It's time for Tsuna's time to shine! Oh Tsuna~ you can practically make any fic of any genres about him. He's— universal(?) but still, Kyoya and Hayato are my favorites~

Best part of the day, I disclaim ownership of KHR! Ifkyoyaandhayatoweremine— things should be left unspoken…(?) moving on~

—**XxXxX—**

"Tsuna-kun! Look at this cute little puppy!" you exclaimed in delight.

It was another weekend, another stroll in the streets of the ever so favorable Namimori. Today you wanted to go to a pet shop. A pet didn't sound that bad to have.

"You're right (y/n)-san!" He squatted low to see the puppy you pointed. "U-Umm—if you like—I could buy it for you…" He mumbled a bit.

"I-is it okay?" You said almost clearly.

"Yes!" He jumped up and looked straight in your eyes. A faint blush forming as the shock coming rather late. "I-I want you to be happy, (y/n)-san! S-so…so it's okay…" He looked away albeit there were rather many people looking at the whole scene.

You closed in on his ears. Blushes getting out of control. "Then, Tsuna-kun…can we name him after you?"

Cue a loud 'EH?' and a giggling you, continued with a stroll back home and a Tsuna Jr. in hand.

—**XxXxX—**

Wow. Super short. Kinda killed him, I think— at least it's not crack!*insert a dope smiley here*

Thankyou message to ghost readers and possible reviewers is placed here (_) *larger space is currently unavailable

Lotsalove!


	5. Rokudo Mukuro

Muku-chu's taimuuuu~ …well that was a failed rhyme.  
So! I'm guessing most of you know the song 'Kufufu no Fu' right? please notice ending pun!

I own his picture in my cell. Does that count as owning him?

—**XxXxX—**

"Mukuro! Mukuro, come here, quick!" You said, flailing your arms to air resulting in you falling of the sofa.

He bent down. Blue locks dripping and covering most of his face while glimmering shades of sweat trickled on his neck. Someone's been up an about, eh? (A.N. I HAD TO! Damn hotness.) "What is it (y/n)?" You can hear the short breaths of pant.

You dusted yourself and sat upright. "Look! It's your song!" You showed him your PinapplePod* "Kufufu no fu~~~" You sang along.

"It seems so, eh? Do you want me to sing it?"

"Yes please!"

He lifted you up and pushed you to the sofa, lying on your back, he held your wrists up and locked your feet to his.

"W-wait—" You desperately try to stop him.

"I will sing that to you, my dear (y/n). Right after this." He huskily said.

All you can say was plain old, "…le fu."

—**XxXxX—**

PHAIL OMG. Came out weird—idek.

*gives tissue* gimme a review?


	6. TYL Lambo Bovino

Lambo! Okay—TYL!Lambo! why? BECAUSE HE'S HOT, THAT'S WHY!

I'm dating Hayato and Kyoya, so I own them…okay no, I don't…

—**XxXxX—**

"Hey, Lambo-kun." You started.

"What is it, (y/n)-chan?" He replied, grape lollipop in his mouth.

"You were a really annoying kid, weren't you?"

"A-ah—I suppose, yes—why do you ask?" His sweat dropped at the question.

"No, no, just…curious." You lifted yourself up from the floor.

Honestly, it wasn't that you were curious. No, it was because you wanted to see that dashing eye of his look at you. And his lips just rolling about the purple candy while he talks. God you envied the candy.

You walked towards the door and head to wherever you're headed to. All you wanted to do was get that stupid lollipop out of your mind.

"(y/n)!" Lambo shouted your name from the door frame. "You forgot something!"

You turned and headed to the door when suddenly he pulled you and closed the door with a loud 'bang!'.

"L-Lambo-kun…?"

"You forgot to give me a candy from our last bet!"

And that's the story about how Lambo got a red hand mark on his face. The End.

—**XxXxX—**

CRACKISH. LAMEISH. OMG.

Anyway, just wanted to give you this heart shaped 'review?' candy. Since we're on the theme here.


	7. Ryohei Sasagawa

It's Ryohei's turn! Much love!

I'm guilty of wanting to own KHR!

—**XxXxX—**

He was on for a match. Sure he was, he's the leader of the boxing club, after all. And what he treasures the most, isn't his boxing gloves, it's you.

He'd always say "I'll come back alive! You can EXTREMELY count on it!" And you'd always giggle and nod.

It's different this time. He came back alive alright. He just didn't completely come back to you.

He was injured. Severely injured. His left arm received a heavy blow, his head had a small concussion, he had severe wounds throughout his body, especially his wounds, and worst of all he's in a coma.

So here you are, in a white washed room with machines all connecting to his poor body. Sitting there like a complete fool, holding his hand tight, just wishing and praying that he'll come back to you again. Because guess what? Love is foolish.

You remembered the time you were saved by him from a pervert. You first met him.

You remembered the time you cheered for him. You fell in love.

You remembered the time he spoke to you privately. You were his.

You don't want this as a memory of when he leaves. No, it was impossible. And as if God heard your prayers, you felt his hand twitch.

"Ryo-kun…?" You sobbed.

His eyes slowly opened, and he moved ever so slowly. "(y/n)…?"

"R-Ryo-kun!" You hugged his arm and called for the doctor to come.

"H-How long—…?" He started to ask.

You looked up, and with a proud smile, you answered. "One year and three months."

He had a shocked look in his eyes, but he quickly hold your hand and said those words you've been dying to hear. "I extremely love you…"

Yes, love is foolish. But, dearest, it prevails all.

—**XxXxX—**

Rather angsty and a bit out of character. If I do say so myself.

Care for tea and reviews?


	8. Belphegor

Bellie~ /smacked/ okay, Bel's time to shine! Here you go, Prince the Ripper!

Is disclaiming KHR as we speak.

—**XxXxX—**

It's a well known fact that everyone in the mansion that you were untouchable. Be it they were scared of a certain prince or they just don't have any need to do so. And yes, it's mostly the latter.

It was a somewhat sworn duty of yours to be a kind of mother to the Varias. It was because you were the only woman there. If they didn't have you, they'd have to eat take-outs every single day, and Mammon wouldn't like that idea one bit.

And here you were minding your own business only to find a furious prince storming into your room.

"Excuse me? Even though I love you, doesn't mean you can barge in like that." You said averting your eyes from the book you're currently reading in a chest-laying position.

"Ushishishi…the prince has no time for that. The prince needs explanation from la principessa about this picture." He holds up a small glossy photo. A photo of you an Xanxus together.

"So?" You could only say as much.

He stomped to you and came dangerously near your face with a blade in his hand. "Does la principessa not care for the prince anymore?"

You looked at him. Blinked twice, and then said. "Ew no, Belphegor. He's my cousin for God's sake. And I would never do something like that to you." You cupped his ever smiling face.

"Good. Because the prince won't share what's his." He jumps on top of you, still dangerously close to your face. Thank god the others know how to knock better than he does.

—**XxXxX—**

Yay for cliff-hanger smuts! I'm no good at smut. I'm good at reading them /slapped.  
Up next is Squalo! Idk his name sounds like squid in my head. Lol no.

Care to review, principessa?


	9. Squalo

GO SUPER HAIR PRODUCT COMMERCIAL SHARK GO!

I want his lustrous hair. Meaning = I don't own!

—**XxXxX—**

"Squalo."

"What?"

"Umm…it's kind of hard to say this…"

"What?"

"Well umm…I kinda—"

"What the _fuck_ do you want to say?"

"I kinda want to do your hair."

"…"

"Please, darling?" You batted your eyes.

Moments later, he went down the stairs to get a drink. Of course, sharks need water. He walked to the kitchen only to find his reflection on the pots and pans.

"" And pots and pans clanging to the ground were heard.

Hey, you said you wanted to do his hair. You didn't say you were going to braid it, then give ribbons and hairsprays.

But, damn. You forgot to do his make-up. Oh well, save that for next time! ;P

—**XxXxX—**

Please do imagine how that looks while I laugh hysterically near a mime.

Sorry, ma'am. We don't take tips, we take reviews.


	10. Xanxus

*note: please read/sing author's note with that 'happy happy birthday' song*

Xanxus! Xanxus! Xanxus! The dude that has those scars! He never meant to be chap ten but well here you go then!

Disclaim! Disclaim! Disclaim! I do not own Reborn! I WANT TO OWN YOU HAYATO—but you are Amano's…!

—**XxXxX—**

"N-no— Xanxus I don't think this is right—"

"What the f*ck are you afraid of? The faster we're done, the better!"

"But— It'll hurt—"

"Just put it in first!"

"It doesn't seem right—"

"Gah! Let me do it, you worthless—"

"Woah…it's huge"

"Don't look at it, trash!"

"Well you said you were gonna do it…"

"Put it in like this, and—"

The door fell open, revealing an oddly attired group of men. Their eyes bulged out of their head, scared and confused. Just praying what they heard before was wrong.

"WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU TRASHES?" Xanxus' rage leaked off his ears.

"W-we're very sorry, boss!" Leviathan started.

"VOOOOOIIIIII, you were doing something weird with her, weren't you?"

"Ushishishi…jealous?"

"The hell do you mean, Pant*ne head? He was teaching me how to use a gun!" You said.

"But you said 'it'll hurt' didn't you, stupid woman?" Squalo insisted.

"BECAUSE I FELT SORRY FOR THE MOUSE I'M GONNA SHOOT, YOU STUPID HEAD AND SH*ULDERS ADDICT—"

Cue gunshots and loud footsteps chasing one another. Best shooting practice, ever.

—**XxXxX—**

Didn't came out as planned but, well— hope ju likes~

*somewhere in the base of an Italian mobster*

"So…it was you that didn't do the 'job', eh?" she twirled her pen.

"I'M SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL MEH" reader was tied and bruised.

"Then do it now. Click the 'review' button under this sketch…NOW"

"I WILL. I WILL. KYAAAA"

To be continued…?


	11. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Chara List:

Gokudera [chap 1]

Yamamoto [chap 2]

Hibari [chap 3]

Tsuna [chap 4]

Mukuro [chap 5]

TYL!Lambo [chap 6]

Ryohei [chap 7]

Belphegor [chap 8]

Squalo [chap 9]

Xanxus [chap 10]

Chikusa [chap 12]

Ken [chap 13]

Dino [chap 14]

Enma [chap 15]

Reborn [chap 16]

Colonello [chap 17]

Fon [chap 18]

Verde [chap 19]

Mammon [chap 20]

Byakuran

Shouichi

Spanner

Gamma

Alaude

Daemon

Giotto

G.

Cozart Shimon

The charas that have '[chap _] on them means I'm done with them, because of this note, the chara list and chapters got screwed up, so I'm hoping this helps.

I'll be doing request until the maximum of 35 chaps will be like—7 requests chapters, and I'll stop taking them by chapter 34 (no duh).

Request List:

The total of requests that I have until now is [3/7]

Basil | requested by IchigoMarshmallo

Tsuna, genre: fluff | requested by Kyuuichi Azurin

Adult!Fon | requested by Mistress of Madness

Messages to everyone:

Thank you to everyone who reviewed favorite, followed, etc! Can't make this fic happen without you guys!

Start requesting your fav charas now! You can give me a plotline and/or a genre or just give me your fav chara(s) for the fic. And yes, you can request a chara that I have on the list, EXCEPT if I haven't done the fic yet, if so, I won't put your request on the request list.

Also, don't forget to vote or review on what you think is the future of the KHR manga series! Will it continue to volume 41 and 42? Will it have a continuation with a different series and under a different name? Or, has it really ended with all sorts of cliffhangers? Cast your vote!

Lastly, please tell me your thoughts by reviewing or PMing me! Your thoughts _do_ count! I do hope for future frequent updates! Thanks!


	12. Chikusa Kakimoto

CHIKUSAAAAAA~ because we all love handsome megane boys.

*enters password* [password incorrect] that goes to show that idk what the password is to own KHR, meaning I don't own them…not yet ;

—**XxXxX—**

It was a beautiful day today. Everyone was up and about doing whatever they must. You, on the other hand, was far from up and about and far— *ehm* _very_ far from having a beautiful day.

"C'mon Kakipi…it's been 3 hours. Don't you think it's time to stop?" you said with a rather stressful tone.

"I have to perfect this move soon, (y/n)." he said, eyes still focused on that circular object connected with a string to his finger.

He made the yoyo go up, then sideways, then to the front, releasing some kind of needle. It hit a poor stray cat and made it completely unconscious.

"New trick?" you blatantly ask.

"No, I was just saving it for better times." He responded while examining the cat he hit. "This formula is an anesthetic that was once used on Ken."

"…I could use one of those."

"For what?"

"For the next time that dog sneaks into my room again."

Chikusa was silent. His eyes and expression clearly shows that he was completely baffled.

"So? Are you done? I wanted to take a stroll around town…" you started to yawn.

He moved closer to you and said "You know what? Let's just stay in your room for awhile…" he pushed his glasses up and showed a glint of smirk as he started to hold your hand while going back inside.

Oh yeah, today was _definitely_ a beautiful day. If you know what I mean ;)

—**XxXxX—**

Short. Idk I think I ruined him ;3;

Would you like to type a review, ma'am? It's free~


	13. Ken Joshima

UPDATES YAAAY I liek it when I updaet.

I OWN KHR…..the art book, at least

—**XxXxX—**

You woke up to a loud growl. Stupid Ken using whatever channel he's using right now.

"Ken…" you started, an angry flame of aura surrounding you. "You know I love you, but darling, please. I. NEED. MY. BEAUTY. SLEEP."

"Well, I need my early morning exercise, byon!" He said standing on top of the bed.

Oh he was asking for it.

You dragged him by collar towards the gates outside, threw a stick and made him fetch it. But, you being you, ran back to your room as fast as you can.

Once you were back in the safety of your room, M.M. just had to come in.

"Hey! (name)! Take responsibility of that filthy 'boyfriend' of yours!" she pointed outside, revealing a muddy Ken all slumped up on the carpet.

He was testing your limit.

"We haven't finished our walk, byon!"

You were at your limit.

He ran towards you, causing your very nice and comfortable pajamas to be covered in lumpy, wet, and smelly mud.

Your vein popped.

"You know what? You want your exercise? I'll give your exercise!" You smacked-dabbed your lips on his, making you the beast. After what many minutes of lost breath you dragged him back to your room.

"That was the warm up. Don't think I'll go easy on you!"

I think Ken preferred this exercise better.

—**XxXxX—**

Smut hints are just da bomb I don't even—

Reviews? I NEED EM' thankyouwh~


	14. Dino Cavallone

Dino you handsome son of a—friggin Mafioso.

WELL HE IS.

I own Dino, Hayato, and Kyoya. I OWN THEM… in my dreams.

—**XxXxX—**

He was the type of guy that would mess up in front of girls. Scratch that, guys and girls, in every age. Well, that's the case, if he didn't have his men around. But only with you he can be either extremely clumsy or extremely manly.

It was just another movie night, except it was raining and this time, he got to pick the movie. One of those Japanese horror movies, to be in fact.

"D-Dino…" You whimpered in fear.

And just as the scene made chills up your spine, a loud thunder roared from outside. You twitched.

"Come here." He pulled you onto his chest. One of his hands on your back, the other on your head, assuring you there was nothing wrong.

Thank god he was here. Then again—he _was_ the one that chose the movie on a rainy night.

—**XxXxX—**

Short! But I hope you like it~

I'd like to order a plate of reviews please!


	15. Enma Kozato

ENMA-KUUUUUUUUN he's like that yandere type of guy that's more yandere than Mukuro— I don't even— /heartspam/

MOVING ON

What is "I don't own KHR" in English? I forgot.

—**XxXxX—**

"HOOOOH MY LORD" your scream could be heard throughout the mansion.

"OH SPARE ME. DEAR LORD." It could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

"NO— NO— KYAAAA" well, at least Enma heard it.

He ran towards your room, slipping in the process, nonetheless, he quickly rushed towards your room and slammed the door open.

"What's wrong (name)-chan?" He breathed a heavy breath.

There you were; Sitting on the floor; Holding your Nintendo like a mad-man; Eyes fired up; Face as red as a tomato.

"KYA REONE-SAMA" you were in fangirl mode, alright. Poor Enma was still confused. "KYA AH HE KISSED MY HAND AAAAAAA—"

"(n-name)-chan?" he bravely spoke.

You shot your eyes to him, paused your game (HA I would never forget), and glomped him.

"Enma-kun! I finally have the brand new otome game I've always wanted!" you squeezed him tighter. "Reone-sama was so daaaaashing!" you pulled away a little bit, resulting in you seeing a very flustered yet very jealous Enma. "Eh? What's wrong Enma-kun?" a hint of playfulness in your tone.

"N-nothing…" he said, looking away with his bore eyes.

"Aww—" you pinched his cheeks and gave him a peck. "You're much more better than that game!"

He couldn't find any words to say.

"Besides, I can't play with Reone the way I play with you~" you snickered.

"(n-name)-chan!" his face grew red.

—**XxXxX—**

Ju lieks? JU REALLY LIEKS? Review it for me, will 'ya darl'?

HUGS AND KISSES AND FLUFF bye~


	16. Adult Reborn

REBORN, WHY?

DAMN THAT ITALIAN HOTNESS OF HIS— all I can think is just "smut, smut, double smut, smut, smut, smut hint, double smut with a cherry on top." CRAPZILLAH. Well, in the end I managed to keep it under the rating *poses* oh and btw, I uploaded the Chikusa fic, cause there seems to be a mixup in chapters, also! The notice is updated, please have a look!

I was Akira Amano in the past, so yeah, half my soul is making awesome mangas and half is just here. HAHAH. Lamest disclaimer evah. I DON'T OWN BTW JUST TO SAY. /sobs

—**XxXxX—**

You were definitely going to get even with him.

Every time, it's always him that makes the first move. Making your legs weak, heart thumping, head spinning, eyes popping, arms flailing, skin sweating, mouth flabbergasting, and even your nose blowing steam like a mad bull.

Oh no, you were definitely going even.

So here you were, on a hot summer day, walking around in the park, hand-in-hand with the very charming Reborn. Slowly, you set your 3-stepped plan to action.

Step one; take Reborn to ice cream stand.

"Reborn-kun, can we eat ice cream over there?"

"Sure, (name)"

Check.

Step two; order vanilla ice cream.

"What flavor do you want, (name)?"

"Vanilla, please!"

"But I thought you like (fav ice cream flavor besides vanilla)?"

"Oh—just trying. Heheh."

Check.

Step 3; let vanilla ice cream droop down your mouth to your chest.

"It's really hot, isn't it?"

"Of course."

You ate your ice cream slowly. Making sure you leave some dripping off your mouth to let it roll down your chest.

"(name)…"

You looked at him slowly. "Yes, Reborn?"

"Your face is full of ice cream."

'DAMNIT' you thought to yourself. "umm…do you have a tissue?"

He inwardly smirked. He knew your plan all along. It didn't go as yours but it did go as his.

"I know a better way to clean that up." His eyes glinting.

…Check?

—**XxXxX—**

DONE HAHAH. Hope you liked it!

EXTRA! EXTRA! GIVING REVIEWS FOR THIS FIC MAKES THE AUTHOR HAPPY!


	17. Adult Colonello

Hello! Amg thanks again for the reviews…it's so nice :') I hope everyone will like this one, it's a product of listening to the piano version of Just Be Friends.. /sobs/ so, yeah…

ENJOY

Liek so yeah I told her "do you own KHR?" and she wuzz liek "HELL NO"

—**XxXxX—**

There he was again. God, he was so handsome in your eyes.

His blonde hair was shifting through the wind. His blue orbs were shining of glee and joy. How you wanted to be by his side at all times.

You gathered up your courage to speak to him after what many months. It was simple, right?

"Collonello-san, what are you up to?" you bravely spoke.

"Oh, (name)? Nothing, really. I just can't wait 'till my brand new riffle arrives!" He stated.

You flustered a bit. "Oh, I see…umm— anyway, would you like to join me— I mean us for lunch?"

"Us?" he asked, knowing that you were the only one he was talking to.

"Yes, me and my friends over there" you pointed towards a crowd of people, not many, maybe five or six.

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "Sure! But, can I bring someone too?"

"Of course! Anyone can come!" you were too happy to even ask who it is.

—**XxXxX—**

You were waiting at your table. You already gotten your food, everyone already did, anyway. All that's left is Collonello and his friend.

Suddenly you saw him approaching the table. It was rather busy in the cafeteria, so you can't make out who his friend is. That is, until he arrived.

"So everyone…"

He wouldn't dare say it in front of you. No. No.

"This is…"

Well, you guessed he would. He doesn't know how you feel, anyway.

"Lal Mirch…"

'Make it stop, please' you thought, squeezing your eyes shut.

"My girlfriend!"

—**XxXxX—**

Idk…kinda random, I think…sorry… /sad

Reviews?


	18. Adult Verde

We meet again, readers! How was the last fic? Hope you like it! Okay, it's Verde's time to shine. DEAR LORD, LET ME WRITE VERDE RIGHT THIS TIME, PLEASE. AMEN.

I got an epiphany just now; I…DON'T OWN KHR—

—**XxXxX—**

It confuses him, how he is probably the greatest mind ever to be born in the 21st century, yet he cannot even figure out a solution to the problem he's currently facing.

How to deal with a heart-broken girl?

He could only stare at you, and analyze you from a safe (_very_ safe, actually) distance. Your eyes that swell from the tears you pour. Your tiny lips were quivering with sadness. It took him awhile to realize that actually, you were a mess.

You sobbed while stretching out your hand to the ex-arcobaleno; fingers shaking while doing so.

Verde stepped back of shock, and then he calmed himself down and approached you. He breathed a heavy breath and took the courage to speak to you. "Are you alright (y/n)? Do you need me to do anything for you?"

"Verde, I…just need someone right now…"

He understood your words perfectly; he held you close in his arms and patted your head softly and a little bit awkwardly.

"Hey Verde…can you…" Your head shot up from his chest. "—get me some tissues? There's no more spot on your lab coat I can use as wipes."

He flabbergasted and ran to the bathroom to throw (burn, maybe) his lab coat on to the dirty laundry pile.

He was damn right about you being a mess. You're his mess…that needs _lots _of tissues.

—**XxXxX—**

IS KHR FINALLY OVER OR DOES IT STILL HAVE VOLUME 41 AND 42 LIKE IN THE ENDING CREDITS BELOW REBORN'S FACE? OR WILL AKIRA AMANO SENSEI WILL MAKE A NEW MANGA THAT CONTINUES KHR UNDER A NEW NAME? Cast your vote today! Write on my reviews or vote on the poll on my profile! Are you positive or are you accepting society's rumor?

See you on the next chapter


	19. Adult Mammon

Thank you and sorry for the waaaait~! FINALLEH we have come to Mammon's chaptah. PREEZ ENJOYH!

Akira Amano was never online on Texas Poker so I never won KHR from her…..

—**XxXxX—**

"THE HELL IS THIIIIIIIIIS?!"

Well, someone got up on the _wrong_ side of the bed today.

"WHY IS THAT HOLE ON MY BED NOT GONE?!"

_Very_ wrong, it seems.

"IT'S BEEN 2 MONTHS. NO MATTRESS COMPANY WOULD TAKE THIS LONG."

Oh. No wonder you're pissed.

To start, 2 months ago you were nicely sleeping in your room when the Varia HQ was ambushed by Vongola's rivaling family, the name –until now— escapes you. They trashed your bedroom bad, but thank god Tsuna and his guardians came to the rescue because of his hyper intuition.

The attackers were then placed under the CEDEF's care, but then the Varia was sent to capture the remaining family located underground at Yekaterinburg, Russia.

You were placed there alongside Squalo and the sub-members of Varia. The mission was finished under 2 months, and that was considered a quick mission. Turns out the family was weak and was in rivalry with Vongola because they wanted complete power of the mafia world.

After all that happening, all you wanted to do was just see your brand new bed and sleep in it like there's no tomorrow. Luck wasn't on your side today.

"Keep quiet will you? It's irritating." Mammon spoke from the door frame.

"Ugh, Viper. I swear, if you have anything to do with this, you will never see the light of day again." You brought up your fist, showing the Cloud ring you have placed on your finger.

"Muuu~ Don't blame me, I just told the boss that he should give me the money that Vongola gave for reparations." He almost pouted. Almost. "But well, I hope that bed of yours will be fixed soon."

Your vein popped.

"I KNEW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, YOU BASTA—" You tripped on what seems to be one of Leviathan's parabola. Falling forward, you flailed your arms only to be caught by Mammon.

THUMP

Mammon smirked. Your face was against his chest and he can clearly see your face red, obviously embarrassed at the state you're in.

"Mumu~ thanks for the show, (y/n)" He slipped something into a small opening between your skin and the rear of your pants. "Here's something for your bed." And then he took off.

Confused and embarrassed, you took the thing that Mammon slipped on your pants.

You were furious now.

"DANG IT VIPER I'M NOT A PROSTITUTE GIVING A SHOW. COME BACK HERE AND SAY YOU'RE SORRY. AND ALSO, FIX MY BED GOD DANG IIIIIT" you ran after him.

Little did you know, the sole purpose he did so was so you'd share a bed with him when you came back.

—**XxXxX—**

Gotta be the most weirdest one yet. Hafta say, my favorite one is Squalo's chapter. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA yes well, what's you're favorite?

*chapter 2 of mobsketch*

Reader was forced to type a 100 page review on how awesome I am.

"PUHLEAZE. I AM LIEK SAO TIERD RN—" said reader, still typing.

"NUH. You must finish that review. And when you're done, I WILL MAKE YOU TYPE 200 MOAR HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O ugya~"

*to be continued*


End file.
